


are you going to age with grace?

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: Rooster Teeth Fanfics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, im sad okay shush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a vicious and neverending cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you going to age with grace?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad and angry and sad again. This is more vent than anything.

You wake up early, at 6AM. Your eyes are sore and your whole body aches, with the aftertaste of all the bitterness and tears from last night still in the back of your throat.

You ignore your alarm when it goes off next to you, and only getting motivation to turn it off when the thought of a hot shower to wash away the aches tempt you out of bed.

The mirror is mocking you. The bathroom light is making your skin pale. Your eyes are red and bloodshot. With a sigh, you climb into the warm spray of water.

It's a vicious cycle. With every new day, it begins again. You get a lift to work and power through the day.

(Geoff still insists on driving you, even though you've got your own place now. If he notices your shitty appearance every morning, he doesn't mention it.)

-

You instantly get in the office and give a cheery greeting to all within it. 

Michael always replies and gives a cheeky smile. Ray gives a nonchalant answer while busily clicking his mouse. Jack is just like Michael, but with a bit more enthusiasm.

Ryan. Ryan is usually too immersed in his work or gives a half-smile as you pass him. When you hear no words, your heart almost drops. But you keep up the facade and tell yourself that there's still a full day ahead.

Everything is fine until lunch. You spend the rest of the morning editing the latest Miecraft Let's Play, until you all get settled for a recording of GTA.

Ryan is never far from you in-game, and always fighting the police of your trail. He goes along your dumb ideas, which always resulted in one of you dying.

(There's a moment between you two at one point. Ryan had just fought off the police yet again, and you accidentally say 'I really do love you, Ryan.' Your head pounds and your chest aches when he says it back.)

-

It's almost time to wrap up your main for the day, and you get a text from Burnie saying to get your skinny ass over to the podcast set.

It's nice to get out of the AH office when Ryan is everywhere and anywhere. Burnie is easy to have a laugh with, and you enjoy Gus' dry humour. Barbara, Miles, Joel, whoever is a part of the podcast, always brings a new story and makes you feel lightheaded when you finish laughing.

(You return to the office feeling better than when you woke up, but all that comes back when Ryan sends a sweet smile your way; and your back to square one.)

-

Geoff takes you home, leaves after a promise of picking your ass up in the morning and you stumble through the front door.

The tears behind your eyes are already flowing and you grip the counter in an attempt to ground yourself. 

You slide down to the floor and lean you forehead against a cupboard. A broken whine escapes your throat and you lie down to curl up in a tight ball.

It's at least an hour before you pull yourself up, cheeks feeling itchy from the tears you can no longer cry. You fall into bed, barely managing to tug off your clothes and set your alarm once more for the morning.

(Your eyes hurt as you force yourself to close them. When you wake up early again, it's the cycle. It will never end and you feel like a corpse at the end of the day. Why can't you just leave that smile and face in the back of you head? Why can't you leave _Ryan_ at the back of your head?)


End file.
